Lonely
by curioussciencetistkae
Summary: More of my headcannon for weiss.


Weiss lies in her bed, awake. Darkness envelops the dorm room. The only light in the room comes from the hallway, peering through the cracks of door. The young heiress lays in silence on her bed. The rest of her teammates have either drifted off to sleep, or are close to it. Weiss is far from it. The events from the day play back in her head, making it impossible for her to sleep.

* * *

It is a bright, clear day. Only a few white, puffy clouds float around in the light blue sky. It is a perfect day for parents to come and see how their child is doing. One by one, mothers and fathers arrive, each looking and finding their child or children. Weiss stands by one of the fountains at the school, waiting to see which one of her parents is coming first. She looks around, trying to find her father. He is usually the first one to come, being the closest to the school.

Sure enough, she spots him. She walks up to him, and hugs him she gets close.

"Hello Weiss," He says, giving her a kiss on the forehead "How are you today?"

"I'm doing fine Dad. How about you?" Weiss replies.

"Fine. Now, we should get going. I don't have all day with you."

Weiss sighs internally at the comment. She knows that her parents split the day when things like this occur, her father having her first since he is closer. Her mother needs to travel longer to see Weiss. Half a day with her father, half with her mother. Whenever things like this occur, Weiss prays that her partners don't start a massive fight. It has happen before, and its far from pretty.

So, for the first half of the day, Weiss spends time with her father. He takes her out to eat some lunch, as well as bring her to the mall for a little bit to shop, before heading back to the school so that Weiss can spend the rest of the day with her mother.

Weiss holds her breath as she and her father near her mother. She can already feel the tension in the air. Her father stops, yards away from Weiss' mother.

"Well, I guess that is my day with you. I hope you had good time." He says.

"I did, thank you." Weiss says back.

Her father places a kiss onto his daughter's head and walks off. After he leaves, Weiss' mother comes up to her. The two embrace, before leaving the school grounds.

* * *

She continues to think about the day. Her mother took her out to dinner, and the two spent some time talking to one another. Even before Weiss came to Beacon, she did not see her mother all too much. Being the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, she lives mostly with her father, learning how to run the business.

She thinks about what happen when she came back to school, after spending the rest of the day with her mother. She went into the dorm room, tired from the day. The others were already there, talking about what they did with their parents. Ruby and Yang had gone out to the movies with theirs. Ruby went on and on about her father and Yang hoarding all the candy from her and her mother. Blake talked about who her and her parents just spent the day talking to each other, and relaxing. When asked, Weiss told her teammates about the day. After she was done, she got changed, and went to her bed, not wanting to talk about it anymore. She just wanted to sleep.

But she sleep does not come to her. Thinking about the day's events, having to go out with her parents at different times, and listing to her teammates talk about their day, lead to Weiss wishing that she had what her teammates had. Parents that were together, and didn't try to kill one another whenever they saw each other. It makes it hard for Weiss. The worst part about it, is that some days, she becomes incredibly lonely. She has no one else to talk to about it. All of her teammates have parents that are together. And she can't possibly talk to her mother and father about it. They would most likely just yell at the other about it.

She draws her legs and hands in close to her chest, curling up in a ball. Holding back her tears, she closes her eyes. She feels so lonely that there is no one she can talk to about it. Silently crying to herself, Weiss forces herself to sleep.

* * *

**a post on tumblr inspired me to write more about my headcannon for weiss**


End file.
